fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaius/Awakening Quotes
Recruitment *'Chrom:' Drop your weapon, or die where you stand! *'Gaius:' Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone. *'Chrom:' ...Yet you run with a band of assassins? *'Gaius:' Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests...that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some type of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out. *'Chrom:' Hmm... Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions? *'Gaius:' Beg pardon? *'Chrom:' We need all the help we can get to save the exalt's life. You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes. *'Gaius:' Oh, right —those good intentions. Fine, then, I'll prove my sincerity...if you sweeten the deal. *'Chrom:' You want gold? ...Fine, you scoundrel. Let me just—oops. *'Gaius:' Looks like you dropped something. What's in the satchel, mmm? *'Chrom:' Nothing—candies from my little sister. I'm sure you— *'Gaius: '"Candies"? As in, sugar candies? *'Chrom:' Well...yes, I assume they'd be sweet? But— *'Gaius:' IT'S A DEAL! *'Chrom:' You'll risk your life for us if I give you...a bag of candy? *'Gaius:' I said "sweeten the deal", didn't I? Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold too. Later. Unless you've got more of these. ...Have you got more of these?! *'Chrom:' Um... I'll ask Lissa. Event Tiles *"What is this? Candy? Not candy?" (item) *"I snuck in some practice, but I could use a sugar boost in a big bad way." (weapon exp) *"I don't care what they say, stealing candy from a baby isn't as easy as it sounds." (exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"If I give you a cookie, can we team up during the coming battle?" (team up) *"So, what do you do in your spare time? Could you go on a cookie run for me?" (free time) *"Say, you got any big dreams?" (dreams) *"Why so happy? Did you score some cakes? Maybe a box of chocolates?" (happy) Replying - Normal *"Sure. Just promise you'll reward me in gold...or better yet, snacks!" (team up) *"I gather honey in the forest. Wanna see my bee stings?" (free time) *"I drew up the blueprint to a gingerbread house once. ...Did I just say that out loud?" (dreams) *"Nope. I always smile when I'm chewing. Hey, you want some of these bonbons?" (happy) Asking - Married *"I love you more than pudding, (name). There, I said it." (love) *"(name), you're as cute as a bonbon. Even the fancy kind!" (compliment) *"You're safe with me, (name). I won't ever let anything happen to you." (promise) *"Whatcha got there, (name)? Is it dessert? Don't hold out on me." (gift) Replying - Married *"That's sweet of you to say. And I like sweet. Guess I picked the right lady!" (love) *"You're not the first to fall for me, but you're the only one I've cared about back." (compliment) *"Don't worry about me. I'll find a way to keep breathing just as long as you need me." (promise) *"Ah, damn. So much for keeping it a secret. Here. I, uh, baked this for you yesterday." (gift) Asking - Child *"(name), what were the confection...Er, conditions like in the future?" (story) *"Need anything, (name)? Your pop's got a knack for wish fulfillment." (gift) *"Everything all right, (name)? If you're tired, eat something sweet." (concern) *"Let's spar, (name). If you sting like a bee, I'll teach ya how to collect honey." (train) Replying - Child *"Nah, you're imagining it. Anyway, nothing a freshly baked pie won't fix!" (concern) *"Well, why not bake me something sweet? You can bake, right? ...RIGHT?" (gift) *"As long as we get to have cupcakes after, I'm game." (train) *"Wanna hear about my past? That'll cost ya some... Oh, you brought cookies! You take after your old man. Mmm... *crunch* Wow. These are so good, I might just talk to you for free next time!" (story) Level Up *"Someone should reward me for this! (6+ stats up) *"A little sugar in my tank, and watch out!" (4-5 stats up) *"Sweet." (2-3 stats up) *"Ugh. That was bland." (0-1 stat up) *"I've climbed this ladder to its top most rung." (0-1 stats up, most capped) Class Change *"I'll wear any pockets... as long as you line 'em." Armory *"Is this the sweets shop? ... Hey, you lied to me!" (buying) *"I demand 10% of the take for, uh, sugary diversions." (selling) *"You can use an anvil, sure. But can you use an oven?" (forging) Barracks Alone *"No... No! That pastry I pilfered got all crumbled in my pocket!" (misc) *"A little sugar has really got my brain spinning again, and I got energy to spare!" (surge) *"I don't care what they say. Taking candy from a baby isn't easy at all." (exp) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, (Name). You here for snack time?" (morning) *"Hello, (Name). You, uh...know where the snacks are?" (midday) *"Evening, (Name). You think the five-second rule applies to sweets?" (evening) *"(Name), it's late. No more snacking until tomorrow ." (night) *"Happy birthday, (Name). ...Can I have a piece of cake?" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, (Name). Had your morning dose of sugar yet?" (morning) *"Hello, (Name). When's snack time? It's now, right?" (midday) *"Hello, (Name). You should see the sweet goods I scored." (evening) *"Hello, (Name). Don't forget your bedtime snack." (night) *"Happy birthday, (Name). ...Can I have a piece of cake?" (birthday) Roster A cool and capable Ylissean thief who will take any job for the right price. He is absolutely obsessed with sweets and hides 50 varieties of "emergency snacks" in his cloak. The most frequent nosebleeder. Born on January 2nd. Help Description A formidable Ylissean thief with a soft spot for sugar. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"After you." *"You doing this?" *"Let's go!" *"Hang in there." *"I'm feeling this one." *"Right then." *"Ok! Ok!" *"I gotcha!" *"Wow. Fun." *"Do we have to?" Dual Strike *"Guess who!" *"Where's your flavor?" *"Who wants seconds!?" *"Lunch time!" *"Just for you!" Dual Guard *"So close!" *"Rejected!" Defeated Enemy *"Sweet." *"That was tasty." * "Ha." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Thanks." *"Niiice." *"Congrats." Critical *"Like candy from a babe!" *"What a cupcake!" *"So long, sucker!" *"Piece of cake!" Defeated *"Su...gar..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts